Dirty Sunrise
by BokujouMonogatari
Summary: Cecilia Sheridan; a life marked by betrayal, escape and light. Innocence is the only good thing to come to her, but even that changes when she meets the darkness. When light goes out, darkness steps in. Taint, capture, and kill- always.
1. White Wall

1

"To the south, Kael, we're almost there."

"I understand. I can see it, there, in the fog."

"Do you think it's true? There is really no way to get there?"  
>"You should know by now- it's always true, Cecilia. Be quiet now."<p>

The younger of the two companions, Cecilia, nodded her head solemnly as she followed the tall male through the dense trees. It was nearly impossible to navigate through the woods with no sure direction, save that of the mountain high above that was their destination. It was only thanks to Cecilia's cues that they had gotten so far, there were few others that had reached it before them. The fog hid their feet and swirled about their heads, had Cecilia been leading she would have held her hands out to avoid walking into the trees, but Kael managed to weave deftly around them. She followed the rippling of his coat in the cold air; she could just see his cap stirring gently on his head of brown hair. Her own brown hair, richly decorated with dried roses on a burgundy ribbon, tumbled about on the breeze. Kael turned to look at her, his green eyes reassuring, before they emerged at the base of the mountain.

"No one is here," Cecilia said.

"No exorcists you mean," Kael clarified.

"Yes."

"I see, well at least it looks like we don't have to climb the mountain," he pointed to wide stairs cut into the rock, "it will be a lot easier than hauling you along behind me."

Cecilia huffed at his smirk, "I would have been fine, you know."

Her first step onto the stair was heavy, as if she was being pulled down, as if she was carrying Kael up the mountain- he would have to carry her after all, - "Can you feel it? This weight?"

He nodded and continued ahead of her as she stayed frozen on that first step worrying that it would only get more unbearable as they got higher. She took another step and the weight lifted. Cecilia smiled and bounded up the steps to Kael's side. She skipped up the steps carelessly while Kael glared up at the clouds that circled the peak. All around them the fog swirled, there was no longer a forest around them, nor were there many stairs ahead of them, just mist. Cecilia glanced back, the base of the stairs was still clear- a welcoming patch of grass among the rocks.

"You can't see anything through the fog, but the base is still visible," Cecilia affirmed.

"Can you sense it, Cecilia?"

Cecilia paused on the stairs and closed her eyes, "it feels far off, further even that when we in the trees. What's happening?"

Kael didn't answer, continuing on and always watching the clouds. On and on, without rest, without any sign of reaching the top, they went. Cecilia became weary of her light-hearted skipping and resolved to trudge beside Kael. Her partner stumbled suddenly, catching himself with one hand, eyes still where the peak surely was.

"We have been climbing for nearly an hour at a steep inclination and it has not become any harder to breath," he looked away from the sky for a moment, "and we can still see where we started, as if the fog won't touch it."

"The villagers said that people would climb the mountain for days, give up, and turn back to find themselves back at the bottom."

"Can you break it?"

Cecilia glanced around for a place to rest, but Kael quickly pulled her down by the wrist, "just don't turn around again, I don't want to be back at the bottom," she nodded and kneeled down on the stair.

"It's going to be hard this way. I need your hat," Kael handed it to her.

It was a couple sizes too big and hung around her nose instead of sitting at her forehead, but she kept it on anyway. Kael stayed crouched next to her, ever the watchman, as Cecilia's vision swam in the warmth of his hat. She inhaled deeply and sank into the depths of her mind. There was a tremendous glow, though it sprouted from just a fleck of light, in her mind. She called to it, the light, willing it to grow and come nearer, but it would not listen. All around there were stairs, and Cecilia was still crouched on one, but there was no Kael in her mind, just another light. The stairs they climbed weren't the only ones; there were others all around: sideways, diagonally, underneath, inside and upside-down. The fog penetrated her mind, hiding the stairs, the route. Cecilia took off the hat and the fog was even denser around them.

"We're on the wrong stairs," she said, "but I can't see which ones we have to take. Kael, do you think you can keep the fog away with your glaive?"

He stood up and took a long black pole off his back. At the end was a blade the length of Cecilia's arm. It was ornate; carved and coloured metals gleamed. He began to spin it above his head and the fog slowly retreated. Cecilia let the cap dip low over her eyes again, and returned to the maze of stairs.

'There has to be a way to tell the right way from all the others,' Cecilia thought.

Instead of trying route after route, looking for something unusual, she listened. She listened hard, mind's eyes closed so there were no stairs at all. Even the hard stone stairs under her knees were gone.

"It's there," she pointed to Kael's right.

There was nothing to distinguish the rock face from any other, so Kael watched as she passed him to touch the rocks, "I guess there isn't really a way to get there. I don't know if there is really an end to this mountain, but this, the rocks are different here."

Kael picked one up and smashed it, for a second the insides shone faintly. He glanced around at the rocks, as if one of them was an answer to their question- where is the summit?

He watched Cecilia who was dancing her fingertips over the stones, "How do we get there then, wherever it is..."

She stepped back and touched the rocks with her foot and they disappeared. She grinned and stepped out onto the rocky ledge. All around her the rocks disappeared and flattened to reveal new stairs that gleamed momentarily. They didn't lead straight up, but the clouds looked closer at the end anyway.

She smiled at Kael, "A leap of faith kind of idea?"

He nodded and they followed the new set of stairs into the clouds. Now they could no longer see the base where they had started- they were finally truly climbing. Sure of their path, they climbed faster again and breathing became more difficult. Soon they were nearly dragging their stomachs along the jagged edges of the stairs. The heaviness from the first step seemed to have returned some.

"Oh ho! You found the way up, you did!" A gleeful voice chuckled.

"Cecilia!"

"I know!" she shouted back.

Kael had his glaive out, pointed at a rather odd creature. Half coiled spring, half human shape, but mostly glinting steel, it bounced up the stairs behind them. Its hard spring shattered the rocks and the stairs crumbled beneath it. There was no longer a way down the way they had come.

"I couldn't climb the stairs you know," it cackled, "had to wait for someone clever to bring it down, but now I know there are more ways down, it's easy!

Kael stood his ground, facing down the mountain for the first time, "Cecilia get to the top. I'll take care of this."

She nodded and attempted a dash up the mountain, hiking the skirt of her dress up, but fell and landed on her chin. She could not go so quickly in the thin air. She crawled up the rough stairs as fast as she could, her palms catching on the stone edges and bits of rubble. The monster had not looked all that threatening, nor had it sounded so, but Cecilia knew the horrors that a demon could unleash.

The steps were getting cold. The top was near, probably encased in snow at this height. Cecilia shivered, but didn't stop to raise the hood of her cloak to keep her warm. The wind was harsher too, what had been a chilled breeze had turned into an iced force to tear her off the mountain. It was not such a bad thing that she was crawling now, to keep herself closer to the ground. The stairs began to level out and Cecilia tried to stand despite the wind. Her face was numb from the stinging shards soaring through the air. She grabbed her hood and tugged it down over her entire face. The glittering light was right in front of her now- a blinding beacon at the peak of the mountain.

In the darkness of her mind Cecilia imagined reaching out to it. Golden ribbons erupted from her chest painlessly and danced in the stillness towards the light. They wrapped themselves tenderly around the fragment of light and slowly the blizzard calmed as her heart reached the light. She sighed and released her hood to blow back off her head. On a small pedestal was a gold ball of light. She quickly snatched it, holding it close to herself before stowing it in a small pouch around her thigh under her dress.

Turning back to face down the mountain and taking a step, she held her breath and opened her eyes. She was not at the bottom.

"Thank goodness," Cecilia sighed.

She hurried down the steps, going down was far easier than going up; she was tired of crawling like a beast- it was hard in a dress. There, Kael was still fighting the demon. The fog still swirled around them; it was hard to see them. A shadow loomed behind the demon, a dark form in the fog.

"Kael!" he was on his knees, "Kael!"

She crouched next to him. His shoulder was slick with blood, his coat stained red at the chest. Both hands clutched the pole of his glaive to pull himself up, but one foot lay twisted and useless on the stair.

Cecilia's breath escaped, "Kael, Kael what happened?"

"Cecilia," he croaked, "there's two. There are two demons. You have to run. Open another path of stairs."

"Not without you."

The shadow behind the spring demon emerged. A giant winged insect with the still screaming face of a man in its forehead hung heavily in the air. Its endless legs twitched spastically and its antennae tested the winds. Algae green armour covered its body; it seemed unharmed. Even the simple coil demon didn't look so bad off. What had happened?

Cecilia blinked forcefully and began to whisper to herself, "Demon Eyes: Numb Skin."

She heaved Kael up, kicked the stone cliff beside them and began to walk down the mountainside, Kael half-hoisted over her shoulder. Behind them, she could hear the demons shouting and crashing through the rocks. Cecilia tripped over Kael's useless foot and heard his cry as they both toppled. She clung tightly to him as their backs struck stair after stair, unable to stop.

'At least…at least it is faster this way,' she bit her tongue as another stone step smarted her side, 'Kael, please be okay.'

Flung into the open space, they split apart and though the tumbling over and over stopped, the aching didn't. Bruised and swollen, Cecilia pulled herself towards her friend. Through one eye she could see the shaky rise and fall of his chest. She stretched out to touch him gently.

"I'm sorry, Kael," she said grimly.

She closed her eyes, hands hovering over his crippled body, "Open Blood: Seal," a thin layer of skin formed over Kael's wounds, "at least the bleeding is stopped." She turned to look at his mangled right foot, hanging limply, twisted to the side impossibly, "but I can't do anything for this. All Eyes: Numb Skin."

In the trees she hunted for sticks, snapping off various smaller branches off them to make straight, short rods of them. She took an armful back to the base of the mountain where she left her partner. His breathing was easier. She kneeled at his feet and gently held his foot, turning it slowly back into its normal position. Kael hissed.

"You're awake? Are you okay?"

He laughed weakly, "Fine, really."

"I covered your wounds," he glanced down at his chest and his eyes narrowed, "I'm just making a splint for your foot. What happened to you?"

"Demons are breathless," Cecilia looked up from his foot, confused, "the air, you remember? It was hard to breathe, hard to stand. They had no problem fighting me, but I couldn't do anything," he smirked, "I've never failed to kill a demon before."

He was used to worried lines in her forehead as she bent over him, "You haven't been hurt so badly since then…"

He smiled, "Sorry."

Cecilia shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I should have helped you before running off. We'll stay here for the night," she settled his foot back on the ground.

"No," he sat up quickly and winced, "I can make it to town."

"I've already set it up," Kael frowned and looked at her eyes, fierce yet tired, "Sleep. We'll move on when you're healed."

Sometimes she could be as much the leader as he was, though Kael preferred not to give her the chance. Whatever demon appeared he always fought hard and he always won, so she wouldn't have to do this.

'If you keep fighting so hard you'll die, you know?' she had said when he had first met her.

'I have to...protect…'

She had watched over him then too. Not since then had she needed to, he hadn't let her. If only he could have fought through his weak breath. Instead of sleeping, Kael lay awake, critically minding himself, as she sat beside him quietly. She knew he was beating himself up as badly as the demon had done, but she couldn't do anything about it this time.

"Hey Kael, there is an exorcist in the village."

He huffed, "Well, he won't find anything when he gets here will he? Are you going to give it to him?"

"Yes, we'll go to the village together," she looked down at him, "when you're ready."

He hated that she waited for him, "I'm supposed to be stronger than this."

"Don't be stupid. What would you need me for then?" she was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You know I'm not using you, Cecilia."

"Man's Eyes: White Wall."

"Don't-"he was asleep.

"You know I don't like to have to do that to you. The quicker you heal though, the sooner you can stop hurting yourself for this."


	2. Close Quarters

2

Three days passed, Cecilia sat beside him and waited. The only thing she could do was watch the movements of the exorcist in the village. Sometimes the light flickered and once it shone gloriously, but mostly it just stayed dim. There were still demons in the town, or, there had been. The exorcist was gathering sufficient information, but it didn't matter. On the morning of the fourth day Kael stirred.

"Ah," he moaned, "Cecilia, you don't know what that feels like."

"I'm glad you're alright."

Without warning she collapsed, letting him catch her easily in his arms, "It took so long, I'm sorry."

His bent foot was still in a splint, but it moved fine. With Cecilia laid beside him he pulled it apart and stood to test it. It was tender yet, but he would take her to the village nonetheless. He wobbled on his feet as he picked her up, unable or unwilling to put so much weight on his right foot. It was quite a trek back to town and without her it was bound to be dangerous. The spring and the bug were probably looking for them still. With a slight limp, Kael set off to the village with his friend in his arms.

The inn was modest, but it was all he could afford for her, given their circumstances. The woman who ran it had promised no charge for the stay, but he insisted that he work to help her for it. The wood split cleanly and he glanced up at the room where she was still sleeping as he grabbed another log.

"I wonder how long you'll rest- we should find the exorcist soon."

"Mr. Kael, could you bring some of the wood in right now? I need to make a fire," the owner called from the doorway.

"Of course," he followed her with an armful of wood.

There was a man at the one of the tables in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Kael said as he bent to collect the load of wood, "I just tripped over the threshold." He eyed the stranger from low behind the counter, "I have to leave sooner than I thought," Kael whispered.

"I heard from the men last night that you killed those two monsters, that's amazing," Kael stiffened; she was still talking to that stranger.

Kael slammed the door to Cecilia's room, quickly glancing up to see if she had awakened. She was still unconscious; her breathing smooth, but the circles under her eyes were dark. He sighed. There was enough firewood downstairs to last the inn for a season; he had no regrets leaving now.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you rest here," he touched Cecelia's shoulder gently, "Cecilia, I know you're tired, but we don't have time now," he stopped, though she didn't wake up.

"The mountain?" it was the owner downstairs, "there were two travellers who came last week asking about it, too."

A demanding voice responded immediately, "Who were they?"

"My, well, they're the two upstairs right now. The girl didn't seem to be in good shape though."

'Shit. Cecilia, I know this is going to be difficult, but I just can't wake you up yet. Forgive me," he opened the window and, cradling her in his arms again, leapt out.

His foot caved, he wobbled painfully with a firm grimace. She was light and he often carried her, but he didn't want to jostle her when she was so vulnerable. The alley beside the inn was dark; he darted in.

"Oh? They're gone. The window's open…?" the owner was probably in the room with the stranger, "and it seemed like they would stay a while."

Only a grunt answered. Kael risked peering around the corner. The stranger was looking out the window. Now he had to hurry.

"Sorry," he said softly to his worry.

Though he raced and jumped- a limp still prominent- through the village and, after, the surrounding forest, she didn't open her eyes and her breathing remained just as even. He smiled down at her despite their sudden flight. The nearest town was miles away, and the stranger- the exorcist- would expect them to go so far. Kael contemplated stopping in the middle of the forest, the two demons looking for them had been destroyed after all.

"You deserve better than that," he insisted and continued.

"Kael…" he stopped to listen, but she was still asleep.

He stared down at her, "You would want me to stop, wouldn't you. Fine."

He sat her against an old, thick tree and watched her squirm uncomfortably. She shivered until a heavy coat was placed around her shoulders.

"Just cold, right?" he smiled at her and sat down next to her.

A ready weapon was placed at his side, one hand hovering over it, prepared as always. No demon came for them that night and in the morning Cecilia was ready to move on.

"Thank you. This isn't where I let you rest though," she wandered about looking at her surroundings, "Why did you move us?"

Kael glanced back at where they had come from, "I took you to town, to let you rest. An exorcist was there. So I had to move."

"Did you speak to him?"

He shook his head, "No, but he was asking about the mountain," his fist clenched tightly, "he killed the demons, too."

She held his hand and smiled, "It's all right. I believe in you, no matter what."

He couldn't smile back, "What do you want to do."

He knew. She chanted her spell and they walked back to the village, her sight guiding the way. Sometimes he wondered what lights she saw, all he could see were the trees and the darkness beyond. She stopped suddenly.

"His light isn't there anymore, he's gone to the mountain," she told him.

"Shall we leave it for him at the inn then?"

She shook her head, "We don't know if he'll go back. We'll have to do it the other way."

"Where next then?" Kael questioned.

"I can't see anything from here. So we have a ways to go. Shall we say, west?" she skipped ahead, "We need to find a village for this," she held up the package, "anyway."

He followed without question, knowing it could well be days before there was any sign. They had often gone weeks without any notion of where they would end up next; sometimes it was only a matter of luck. On the in-between days, as they wandered, Kael often destroyed the demon tormenting villages and received minor favours and hospitalities to keep them going. With that exorcist so nearby, it was entirely possible that they wouldn't find any need to help the villages nearby- the exorcist might have already done so himself. A tremor tingled through Kael's body, sending his fingers into spasms. He clenched his fists again.

"Ah, that exorcist seems to be climbing the mountain, poor guy," Cecilia was walking backwards blindly.

"Serves him," Kael growled.

She chuckled, "You're so mean."

"And you're not?"

"It's here."

A small town next to a sprawling forest lay before them. Nestled between the mountains, it was easy to miss- hopefully the demons had passed it by. There were tiny figures moving about the roads, even from a distance, Cecilia could see that, surely, this village was still safe.

"Let's go," Kael started off again.

"Right."


	3. Child's Deal

3

"If you give her to me, I promise I'll take care of her and all the monsters will go away. They won't hurt anyone anymore. They won't come here again."

A young girl, no older than 8, was quivering at the edge of the forest holding a blue-eyed white cat in her arms and staring at Cecilia. It was dark, but flashes of fiery light lit the sky behind Cecilia. Demons were exploding as they died; Kael was doing his part. Now if only the girl would do hers.

"You come find me if you decide, okay?" Cecilia turned and dashed off towards the fight in town.

Left behind, the girl started to cry and rubbed her face against the soft fur of her pet, "What should I do? I don't want to lose you again, but everyone…everyone is scared too."

"You think it's okay to leave such a decision to a child?" Kael shouted at her as she arrived at the fight and explained, "Stand back!"

Cecilia ignored him and stepped closer to his battle with a steely demon that had sharp edges jutting out all over its hard skin, "She'll have to learn one day. Maybe we can prevent one more demon from being created here."

"If she comes."

"Demon Eyes: Numb Skin."

The demon spun around wildly, "Where have you gone, exorcist? Not afraid are you?"

The demon howled as a hole split his chest, "not a chance," Kael smirked.

"Release," Cecilia said.

He was standing right in front of the demon; his glaive pierced right through the location of a heart, though none was there. He jumped back as the demon shattered and exploded, cursing exorcists as he died. From above a small contingent of canon-covered demons hovered in the sky.

Kael smirked, "Psht, level ones."

"Don't be so cocky, Kael."

"You would be too, if you knew how easy it was."

"This is serious, you know!" She shouted at him, but even she knew this wasn't a challenge for her friend. In fact, he rather enjoyed it.

Another explosion lit the sky as Kael spiked a demon with his glaive and jumped over to the next victim. He lifted his glaive above his head and drove it down into the petrified face of some nameless man and winced. A tongue of flame licked at his shoulder.

"Kael!"

Sitting contentedly on top of one of the remaining level ones, another demon laughed gleefully, "Got you exorcist!"

Cecilia heard his low growl from the ground; he didn't often get hit and he wasn't inclined to forget it now.

"Oh, fire, I like it!" a second demon added from atop one of the buildings in town, "Let's barbeque him before we kill him!"

Both demons, one a ball of fire, the other a fat metal man, charged forwards. With a cry the second demon spit and Kael slipped from his the building he had landed on and clutched at the shingles. A burst of flames engulfed the entire building as the fireball landed on it. Kael let go of the burning wood, legs jarred as he hit the ground heavily.

"What do you think?"

"Aren't we the perfect team?" the fat demon asked while chuckling, "my gasoline and his fire will set anything on fire easily!"

"Can your legs handle our speed? I'll get you next or I'll burn down the entire town," the fire demon jumped down nimbly, all limbs alight.

Cecilia saw Kael grimace as he stood straight, "Demon's Eyes: Numb Skin," she resumed her spell; the only help she could give.

"Oh? If you don't come out now we'll have to burn it all down to find you!"

"You don't want all the townspeople to die do you?"

They didn't lie. A second building caught fire with a belch from the fat demon and a touch from a sparking finger. A man and his wife dashed out of the building, screaming as they saw the two demons and almost making to run back inside. The fat demon blocked them against the doorway; it was back inside to burn or death by whatever means he gave. Again a hole appeared with no reason and thick gasoline flowed out of the demon's side.

"That's too bad, exorcist, but I can still start a fire on my own!" the fire demon continued to burn structures and people emerged, terrified.

"Stop it!" the girl was panting as tears still coursed down her cheeks, "I'll give her to you, just make them go away!"

"He's doing his best," Cecilia said, nodding towards Kael, though invisible to the demon.

"Why aren't you helping?" the girl pointed her finger angrily.

Cecilia frowned sadly, "I am, but I can't do very much."

Sometimes she really did wish she could join the fight. Not to kill, not to destroy or save the world, but just to help the person she cared about most; the one who always protected her. Then she remembered the exorcists' job, their pledge, their plans, and she did not regret her own position so much.

"Believe in him, he can do it. Come stand with me."

The girl walked over and Cecilia picked up her, the cat still in her arms, and held her as the fight continued. She noticed the little girl's furrowed eyebrows after a while and realised that even she was wondering why the demon seemed so lost and never looked at Kael.

She whispered in her ear, "I made him invisible."

"I can still see him!"

She smiled, "but the monsters can't."

The girl broke into a broad grin, "It's magic."

"Yes, but it's a secret," Cecilia laughed, "You have to promise to keep it."

"I will!"

The sky darkened though it was already black, except for the moon. Cecilia glanced up at the sky; there was a figure in front of the moon- two of them. With wide, unafraid eyes the girl was watching the fight intensely. Was it right to let a child watch such things? Even for a lesson?

"We should go find your mother," Cecilia turned away from the fight so she couldn't see. Kael would be fine even without her pointing out the other two, right? The girl peered over her shoulder at the fight as Cecilia walked away.

"But it's not over yet! I'm not going to give her to you until I know they're all gone."

Cecilia smiled softly, "He'll come find us when it's over. You should probably be in bed now and your mother must be worried."

The girl looked guilty for a second, "I'm always out late, so Mama doesn't worry about that anymore."

"Of course she worries."

"But I always come home, even after it's dark."

Cecilia shook her head, "Mamas always worry, because they don't know if the monsters are around or not. They never know if we're going to come home or not. Mamas are always scared."

"Oh," she was quiet for a moment, "my mama lives over there, in the flower shop."

Clashes of metal on metal resonated behind them as Cecilia walked, as calmly as she could force herself, away from Kael. She knocked on the door and a worn looking woman's face brightened instantly at the sight of her and the girl.

"Katie! I was so worried about you!" she took her daughter from the stranger's arms, "What's this you've brought home? A kitty… This is where you've been every day? Playing with this cat?"

"Yes…"

The woman looked back at Cecilia, "I'm sorry, ever since the stray that lived in the alley beside our house…left, Katie's been very lonely. I can't have an animal in the shop, you see. Thank you for bringing her home."

"Mama, she's not leaving yet!" Katie interrupted as her mother seemed about to say goodbye," She's waiting here until that man comes back."

"A man?"

Katie nodded vigorously, "Yea, he's fighting the monsters for us and then they're gonna take care of my kitty, right?"

Cecilia smiled at the child, "that's right. He'll be back soon."

The woman was taken aback at her daughter welcoming a stranger in, "Oh, well then come inside. My name is Maria and this is my daughter Katie."

"Sophie", she said easily, "but I'd like to go meet my friend- the man who is fighting the monsters. I have to make sure-" she couldn't say admit she was worried for him or Katie would panic too, "I have to make sure he can find his way here afterwards."

Cecilia waved and broke into a sprint as soon as she was out of sight down the street. More explosions echoed in the fire-lit night, but there was no more screaming.

'Kael must still be killing them," Cecilia sighed in relief.

She skidded to a halt where the street met the town's open central market. Kael was there, impaling another level one, but there were also…two exorcists.


	4. Something Blue

4

Cecilia hastily casted her spell before they noticed her. On one side of the square, Kael fought a host of level ones, while on the other side the exorcists were too concerned with the fire demon that Kael had yet to destroy to have noticed - hopefully. Without fear of the dozen demons Cecilia ran onto the battlefield and grabbed Kael as he was about to destroy another one.

She whispered through her teeth, "Stop it! The exorcists will start wondering what's going on and the girl is waiting for us back at the shop. As soon as they're all dead we're going to go get it!"

"You're going to make me sit by and watch?" He hissed back.

She glared, "Do you want us to be found?"

He bit his tongue instantly and stood rigidly by to watch- Cecilia's spell over him again. It was difficult to watch them- the exorcists- struggle, but if Kael did anything the circumstances would only become stranger and the likelihood of their discovery would increase. Kael's shaking fists and grinding teeth weren't easy to shut out, but it was necessary to keep out of the battle. A last explosion and the field was cleared. Townspeople cheered from the remaining houses for their saviours.

"Let's go," Kael tugged her away, his grip tight. Cecilia dared not tell him which way to go until he calmed down. Finally he sighed heavily and stopped, "Where are we going, Cecilia?"

She flexed her fingers in his still too-tight hold, "the flower shop. One street over to the left."

He only nodded and continued to half drag her there. She let him. Only when he saw the florist sign swinging in the wind did he finally release her hand. Though she refrained from rubbing the sore wrist, she knew he had noticed his grip as his fingers twitched when he let go. She knocked on the door. He watched her numb hand fall from the door and disappear under the sleeve of her dress.

"Mrs. Maria, this is my friend Kael. May we come in to see Katie?" Cecilia said as Mrs. Maria opened the door cautiously.

Katie was asleep on the couch, "The monsters are all dead?" Kael nodded, "Thank goodness. They've been appearing every night for the last few weeks. We were all too afraid to go out after dark."

"Mrs. Maria, when did Katie's cat die?" Cecilia asked quietly.

Mrs. Maria glanced cautiously at her sleeping daughter, "About a month ago the cat stopped coming to the alley and Katie went looking for her. I'm so busy with my shop that I never went to help and I never knew, "she looked at the white cat that was asleep in Katie's arms, "I never knew she'd found another one."

"I understand. With all the deaths the demons caused you must have been making more floral arrangements than usual, my mother owned a flower shop too, and I'd often help," Cecilia said sympathetically, "it's hard to work alone to make that type of bouquet."

Cecilia felt Kael's quick sidelong glance at her. She didn't often talk about her family, not even with him. Mrs. Maria nodded and stroked her daughter's hair soothingly, more for her own sake than anything.

"She always used to help me," she said sadly, "but with her cat gone and so many townspeople too, I couldn't ask her to help me prepare flowers for graves. She's so young still. I couldn't make a child do that," she smiled sadly.

The room was quiet except for the purr of the cat and the crackling of the fire. Mrs. Maria seemed content in the silence to pat her daughter's head and wait for the two travellers to leave. But they had no such intentions with exorcists so close. Kael was watching Cecilia's face; only half of her lower lip was visible, drawn tight by her teeth.

"Mrs. Maria," Kael began in her stead, "we'd like to talk to Katie now, if we could. We'd like to leave as soon as possible."

Cecilia looked up for an answer as well. Mrs. Maria seemed to be debating between the two strangers staying and waking her daughter. Cecilia and Kael needed the choice to be the latter.

"I have a spare room if you…"

"You'll have to take Katie up to her room anyway, won't you? She'll wake up," he interjected.

Katie's mother looked disappointed, but her eyes were firm, "She won't wake up. I always carry her to bed. You'll stay in the extra room. I have a futon for one of you."

She stood, lifting Katie gently off the couch and barely managed not to stomp up the stairs. Both Kael and Cecilia sighed as they followed, thoughts wandering the town with the exorcists. With Katie in her own bed- still asleep- and the two travellers in her spare room, Mrs. Maria lightly slammed the door behind them. Cecilia took the bed without a word- Kael always refused when only one was available- and stared up at the roof for a long time.

"Kael?" he grunted, "They won't find us, will they?" her voice was small in the darkness.

"No," he said firmly, "They don't know where to look."

"They were so close behind us and I didn't even realize it…"

"You don't have to look back. You're always looking forward for the next piece and that's not a bad thing. Besides, once we found that cat you stopped checking. There wasn't any need to see anymore."

"I can't let that happen again," Cecilia said with finality though Kael wanted to dispute even though he did agree. He hated having to leave the fight for those exorcists.

"Get some rest. I'm sure Katie will be up early in the morning to see you."

He was right and Katie did get up very early in the morning despite her long night, but she did not run to Cecilia, instead she jumped on Kael in his futon on the floor.

"You did it!" She shrieked excitedly, "I knew you'd do it 'cause Sophie made you invisible with her magic, but I could still see you!"

Kael didn't say anything and Katie backed off silently. She stared at her feet until Cecilia got up and touched her shoulder. Katie grinned at her, stared at Kael, and led them downstairs to breakfast.

"Mrs. Maria, you didn't have to make us this," Cecilia said as she sat at a table overflowing with wonderful smells.

"It's the least I can do to say thank you and apologize for last night. I'm sorry for delaying you like that," she put one last plate of sausages on the table, "Please eat."

"Katie, where's your cat?" Cecilia asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Katie's lip trembled, "I-I know I p-promised you, I'd give her too you, b-but…"

Mrs. Maria scolded her, "Katie! You know it's wrong to go back on a promise. The monsters will come to get you."

It was a rather serious threat, one she didn't mean to make. It was a normal saying for a mother, but in a town that had just been plagued by demons it had an immediate effect. Mrs. Maria couldn't possibly have known how true her threat was. Katie dashed up the stairs and returned shortly after with the white cat in her arms. Cecilia stood and opened her arms to take the cat that Katie held, but Katie simply looked up at her with a small frown. Cecilia stood frozen in wonder as Katie walked up to Kael and offered the cat up to him. He looked at Cecilia and she covered a chuckle. He took the cat awkwardly and held it. It climbed up onto his shoulder and stared back down at Katie.

"You're gonna stay with him now, okay? I think he needs a friend," she told the cat sternly.

Having mistook Kael's quiet demeanour for a cold, lonely one; Katie gave him her best friend. Not only had a child given up her most precious thing to save someone else, but she also cared for the man who had saved her. Cecilia smiled at the scene.

"Katie, what's your kitty's name?" Cecilia asked.

Katie looked up at Kael with fierce eyes and mouth set firmly, "You name her."

Kael looked taken aback by her direct nature and unexpected answer, he looked to Cecilia again for help, but she was fighting a laugh again and shook her head. He sighed quietly and observed the cat that was perched on his shoulder.

"Sita," he said finally.

"But what _did_ you call her, Katie?" Cecilia persisted again.  
>"Blue."<p>

"Sita Blue," Cecilia said, "that's a pretty name," Katie beamed at her.

"You'll come back to visit one day, won't you? And bring Blue, too?" Katie begged as they headed out the door, "Promise?"

Cecilia answered honestly, "We'll try, Katie. We've got a long way to go before we end up back here again."

Katie waved from the door, not allowed to follow them to the edge of the village but saying that instead she'd start helping her mother again. The small town, cradled between the mountains and enveloped in forest, would hopefully never be discovered by demons again.


	5. Sender

4

"Supervisor, a package for you. It's already been cleared upstairs. Also, a report from two exorcists in the field."

The man addressed only as 'Supervisor' received a small, neat parcel, with only a single address – that of the Black Order – and a single sheet of paper.

"Thank you. This is a short report, isn't it?" he said to the deliverer as he meant to leave.

"Yes, sir. They couldn't describe much of what happened and no Innocence was found so…"

"I see."

He left as the supervisor first lifted the box, ignoring the tedious, though short, report he would have to read and file. It was light, almost weightless, like it could float in the air on its own. He shredded the standard brown wrappings eagerly- mail wasn't common at the Black Order. A dim glow emitted from beneath the lid of the small white box. His eyes widened at the gift inside, but it was hastily discarded in favour of the report then.

"It can't be…"

The fragment of Innocence glimmered unknowing of its meaning and the situation of its sender.

"Ah, Kael, I think I need to go shopping," Cecilia whined.

"What? Shopping? Why? Your dress is fine," Kael concluded blandly.

"I've been having to do a lot of running lately. To the top of the mountain, to the flower shop while you were fighting, back to you…It's hard in this, you know!"

Kael groaned, "Fine, you can go, but I'm staying here," he handed her a small pouch, "this is all we have, so try not to spend it all. Okay?"

She ran off through the crowd, without a word, but an eager smile. Still young enough to enjoy the fun of shopping, but much too aged in the world to have the time, or the sense to do it, she had no intention of actually having much fun at all. The grin faded as she left Kael behind.

'If there's any chance those exorcists saw me that night, then they might report it. I've had that dress for so long, they'll recognise it for sure,' her face became grim as she hurried toward a store, any store.

She found Kael sitting casually on a bench, looking odd with Sita peering around his head to see everyone in the crowd that passed by. He wasn't far from where she had left him.

"Here," she handed back the money purse, still mostly full, "I didn't need much, since I traded in that dress."

He looked up, "Going to be cold? Going to complain next week?"

"She held up the white cape with a fur-lined hood, "Not at all."

The white shorts might have seemed impractical to Kael- and very uncomfortable after that dress mind you- but nothing would hinder her movements. The sleeveless turtleneck was warm and easy to move in too. The high burnt red boots that matched it, well, they were just for looks, but at least they didn't have big heels on them.

"Let's go," Kael stood, "Where to this time?"

Closing her eyes and quieting for a moment, she felt around. It seemed to the North there was the faintest beacon that could be seen in any direction for miles around.

"Kael, why are so many Innocence fragments in Europe?" she asked as she headed towards it.

"I don't know. Maybe because there are so many people here. Perhaps the Innocence is searching for its hosts on its own."

Cecilia hummed and skipped ahead.


End file.
